


A Date Like No Other

by avengersandchill



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Nipple Licking, Vaginal Sex, unprotected sex, wrap it before you tap it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-18
Updated: 2018-07-18
Packaged: 2019-06-12 15:19:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15342678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/avengersandchill/pseuds/avengersandchill
Summary: Through a sweepstakes, you were able to win a date with Chris Evans. Knowing that there was a slim chance that anything will come out of it, you thought of just hanging out with him, using what little time you had with him.Originally posted: June 10th, 2016





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Through a sweepstakes, you were able to win a date with Chris Evans. Knowing that there was a slim chance that anything will come out of it, you thought of just hanging out with him, using what little time you had with him.

You, Y/N L/N, just won a date with THE Chris Evans. How you won is a long story. A very long story. To put it short, it was a sweepstakes that you entered after buying ‘Captain America: Civil War’ tickets online on Fandango. But you entered just because. No way in hell did you think that you would actually win it.

You were on your way to New York to go on a date with Chris Evans. You were a big fan of his, so you thought it was really weird that there would be a sweepstakes for this kind of prize with his anxiety and all. But you were more than excited that you won it.

After you got off the airplane, you were escorted to a hotel that had a living room and everything, all paid by Marvel. Mary, the assistant, told you that he would be arriving at your door at 5pm where you guys would hangout in your hotel room so the date would be private. Your heart flew out of your chest when you heard a once at your door at 4:45pm. You were still getting ready, but when you opened the door, it was just Mary.

“Hi Y/N,” Mary greeted, bag and papers in hand. “ I just wanted to let you know that Chris is on his way and the details of the date. You two have full access to room service and TV. It’s up to you two what you guys make of the date.”

You nodded your head, processing everything Mary was informing you of.

“Please be respectful of Mr. Evans’ boundaries. Otherwise, have fun,” Mary finished. She handed you a folder before walking off and down the hall, leaving you to get ready.

You closed the door before opening the folder to see a signed photograph from the Marvel cast. You squealed in delight, having been in the confinement of your own hotel room. You placed the folder on the table before running back to your room.

You finished off your makeup before changing to a pair of jeans and a plain tee. You didn’t need any shoes with the date just in your room, and your makeup was the bare minimum. The reason why you didn’t dress up was because you knew that Chris wouldn’t become your boyfriend. So your mission was simple.

Don’t flirt with him. It will get you nowhere. Just try and become friends with him. So there was no need for dressing up. You don’t dress up for friends. Might as well be comfortable, right?

You were tying your hair up in a messy bun when you heard such a gentle knock on your door that you almost didn’t hear it. It was then you knew that Chris more than likely was forced to do this and wouldn’t have volunteered to do it.

With a deep breath, you opened the door to reveal the man himself. “Hi,” you said. “I’m Y/N. It’s nice to finally meet you.” You lifted a hand to greet him.

You saw that Chris observed you with a curious expression. His eyebrows furrowed together when he saw your appearance. He must of expected you to be in a dress or something. He was sporting a leather jacket, white tee, and jeans himself. Chris had a buzz cut with his luscious beard that made you squeeze your thighs together.

You scolded yourself for thinking such dirty thoughts, but your knees were weak when he spoke. “Nice to meet you too.” His hand met yours, giving your hand a fair shake.

You opened your door wider to welcome him in. He walked in to see that the hotel room was casual. No romantic getup or fangirl shrines.

“So I was thinking of just ordering pizza and we can watch Netflix. I don’t know what you watch though,” you stated, rubbing you hands together in nerves.

“That sounds great,” Chris said, shrugging off his jacket and kicking off his shoes. His t-shirt hugged him in all the right places, sculpting his body perfectly.

You walked over to the telephone and brought it to your ear. “What toppings do you want?”

“Pepperoni is fine,” he answered, plopping on the end of the couch.

You dialed a number on the phone before speaking. “Yes, can I have two large pizzas delivered to Room 521 at the Hilton Hotel on 10th Street?… Thank you.” You hung up the phone before announcing, “They said that the pizza will be here in fifteen minutes.”

Chris nodded his head at your response, but he was confused as to why you stated your room number and hotel. His eyes followed you as you walked towards him. You noticed that he was holding his breath as he watched what you were up to. You walked past him to grab the remote that sat next to him before walking across the living room. You plopped into the couch chair and turned on the TV, tucking your legs underneath you. Your eyes wandered towards Chris’s direction to see him looking back at you with curious eyes.

As you were bringing up Netflix, you began over-thinking about what Chris was thinking about. You thought that he probably expected you to sit right next to him, but you wanted to keep your distance and show that your intentions were pure.

“What do you want to watch?” You asked curiously, scrolling through the numerous choices.

“I don’t know,” Chris responded. “I haven’t watched Netflix in a long time. I’m so behind.”

“Well, what’s on your list? I bet I’ve watched it. I’m kind of a Netflix binge watcher,” you stated, looking back at his direction. Your heart fluttered when you heard him release a lighthearted chuckle.

“What do you recommend?” he questioned. You smiled as you watched him release a bit of tension from his shoulders. He was starting to ease into the conversation.

You hummed in concentration as you thought. There were so many choices out there. It was heard to choose one. “Well, if you want something light-hearted, ‘How I Met Your Mother’.  But 'Once Upon a Time’ is really good as well.”

“Isn’t Sebastian in that?” Chris asked curiously.

You answered with a chuckle. “Yes, but that’s just an accidental upside. I watched it way before Sebastian guest-starred in it.”

“So you are a fan of Sebastian?” Chris wondered aloud.

“Yeah,” you responded, looking at him again. “But then again, who isn’t?”

Chris respectively nodded at your answer.

“So what do you feel like watching?” I asked, scrolling through Netflix again.

“Let’s watch 'Once Upon a Time’,” Chris answered, leaning back on the couch. “I love classics.”

You quickly scrolled back up Netflix to find 'Once Upon a Time’ and pressed play. Dropping the remote to our side, you snuggled closer into the chair to get comfortable, not seeing Chris’s eyes still on you. The TV show started off with the title of the series and a prologue of text before cutting to Prince Charming riding on a horse with very scenic backgrounds. It goes the the classic scene where he kisses Snow White, waking her up from her slumber.

You sighed at the spectacular remake of the scene. A smile grew on your lips, seeing the actors so young compared to today’s season.

“I take it you’ve seen the Disney movie Snow White,” Chris said curiously.

You turned around in your seat looking straight at Chris with an appalled expression. “Who hasn’t?” you exclaimed, offended at the question.

Chris chuckled at your reaction, making your cheeks redden. You turned away from him and returned your eyes on the screen. The screen cuts to Snow and Charming’s wedding. Regina, or the Evil Queen, crashes the wedding, announcing her evil plan.

“You make your vows,” the character stated viciously. “Now I make mine.” Your lips lip-spoke with the words. Your eyes were so focused on the screen that you didn’t notice Chris silently chuckling at you. You repeated your actions when the famous quote came on screen. “I shall destroy your happiness, if it’s the last thing I do.”

There was a knock at your door. Your face lit up when you realized that your pizza was here. You jumped up from the couch and grabbed your wallet before practically jogging to the door. A pizza delivery man greeted you on the other side of the door.

“Hi,” you greeted with a smile, grabbing the two boxes of pizza from him. “Here’s the money. Keep the change.”

“Thanks,” he said with a gracious smile.

You walked back into the room, closing the door with a kick of your foot. “Pizza is here,” you announced. You held out a pizza box to Chris, keeping the other.

He hesitantly grabbed it from you. “Wait. I thought we were getting room service.”

You walked back to your chair, sitting criss-crossed. Closing your eyes and inhaling deeply, you opened the box. The smell of pizza wafted in the air. You opened your eyes to see a beautiful large pizza in front of you. “Yeah,” you answered, grabbing a slice. “But this is my first time in New York. I didn’t want hotel pizza. I wanted the best pizza in the city.”

Chris nodded at your response before opening the box for himself. “There goes my diet,” he stated, before grabbing a slice and placing the box next to him on the couch.

“Yeah,” you laughed, sinking your teeth into the pizza. Covering your mouth, you spoke with your mouth full. “Like you need to watch your intake on junk food,” you said sarcastically.

Chris smiled at you before taking a bite from his pizza. You took another bite from your pizza before getting up from the couch. "I could use a beer though,” you announced. “Is that okay with you?”

Chris responded, mouth full of pizza. “Yeah, get me one.”

You walked over to the fully-stocked fridge that was in your room and grabbed two beers. You handed one to Chris before opening yours and plopping back on the couch.

Three episodes, two pizzas, and four beers later, you and Chris weren’t even paying attention to the TV anymore. The alcohol in your guys’ system loosened you two up enough where a conversation was held.

“I can’t believe you ate that whole pizza,” Chris laughed, cradling another beer bottle in his hand. Four empty beer bottles laid on the floor between you two. “I had a hard time finishing it myself.”

“It’s called a high metabolism,” you stated, bringing the bottle to your lips. Your eyes glanced at the TV to see that the Cinderella episode was playing. “Oh, I love Cinderella.”

“Is she your favorite Disney princess?” Chris asked.

“No,” you stated. “Ariel is my favorite. Used to be Aurora. And I really like Rapunzel. Then again, I know all the lyrics to the movies.”

“All of them, huh?” Chris asked, leaning forward on his elbows. “Doubt it.”

“Oh and you know all of them?” you questioned, placing your beer bottle down.

“Hell yeah, I do,” Chris stated.

“Doubt it,” you repeated with a smirk.

“Is that a challenge I hear?” Chris asked.

Leaning forward as well, you said, “Doubt it would even be a challenge.”

“You’re on L/N,” Chris challenged.

With a smirk, you teased, “Bring it.” You grabbed the remote and turned 'Once Upon A Time’ off and started pulling up the Disney genre. “I’ll give you the advantage and let you choose the movie.”

“That confident, huh?” Chris wondered aloud.

“Choose a movie Evans,” you demanded, looking back at him.

“Little Mermaid,” he stated, not breaking his eye contact with you.

“You are SO on Christopher,” you said, pulling up 'The Little Mermaid’.

“Oh that’s how it is?”

“Oh that’s how it is.”

“Quoting my movies, huh?”

“I can do this all day.”

Chris snapped his mouth closed, processing your response. “You suck.”

“And you know it,” you teased with a wink, making his jaw drop. The movie finally loaded. You adjusted in your seat. “Get ready to have your ass handed to you Evans.”

The next hour and the half involved 'The Little Mermaid’, some bad karaoke, and more bottles of beer.

“I totally beat your ass Y/N,” Chris exclaimed.

“No way!” you shouted. “You totally stumbled during 'Under the Sea’.”

“You didn’t know some of 'Fathoms Below’,” he accused.

“Only dorks know those lyrics,” you stated.

“You’re a jerk,” he said.

“Punk,” you replied.

Chris laughed at your response as you proudly smiled back. But your smile faded when you glanced at the clock. “Our time is up,” you said sadly but put on a fake smile.

“I guess it is,” he said, getting up from the couch to put on his shoes. “I had a great time with you Y/N.”

“I did too,” you  stated. “Plus, you confirmed my thoughts.”

“Which were?” Chris asked.

“That you were a good man,” you responded without hesitance. “That you were more than what they put on screen.”

Chris shyly smiled at this. You chuckled when you saw his cheeks turn pink. You made Chris Evans blush. You had a such a great time with him and now it was time for it to end. You looked down at the ground, your smile fading. “Hey,” Chris said. “Thanks… for this. It was a nice break from everything.”

“Anytime,” you stated with a sad smile. You got up from the chair to escort him out.

“How long are you in the city?” Chris asked, grabbing his jacket. Your heart started beating rapidly at his question.

“Another 2 days,” you answered, opening the door for him. “Marvel is going to give me a tour of the city before I go home.”

“I would love to give you a tour of the city. Show you the real landmarks in New York. That is if you don’t mind,” Chris stammered, leaning on the doorway.

Your eyes widened at his offer. Unless you were totally reading this situation wrong, he was asking you out. You, Y/N L/N.

When Chris saw your facial expression and was met with no response, he continued, “You don’t have to of course. I get that you want an official tour of the city, this being your first time here in New York.”

You smiled as he continued to ramble on. Placing a kiss on his cheek to shut him up, you answered, “I would love that.”

“Great,” Chris said, releasing a sigh of relief. “I’ll set it up with my manager. See you soon.”

“Goodnight Chris,” you said breathlessly.

“Goodnight Y/N,” Chris said, exiting your room.

A chuckle escaped his lips when he heard you scream in excitement while he was walking down the hall. Chris was actually looking forward to seeing you again. He did not expect to enjoy tonight, but it was one of the best nights he’s had in awhile.  


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chris gives you a tour of New York.

The view out of your hotel window was picture worthy as the sun was held high in the bright, blue sky. A warm breeze blew throughout the city, making the trees dance with the wind. New York City’s skyline was not peaceful but welcoming, as the sounds of millions of people’s lives accompanied the view.

Releasing a content sigh, you snuggled further into the chair you sat in as you watched the New York skyline. You were trying to get your mind off of time, as time ticked by slowly. Chris was supposed to pick you up at 2pm and it was 1:54pm. You were anxiously ready, hands gripping the strap of your purse.

Something about people watching always calmed down your nerves. You saw so many people go different ways with their own intentions. Each one of them had their own stories, their own goals, their own intentions, their own lives. You played with your scarf again, before smoothing down your cardigan.

Your nerves were getting the better of you. This was your second ‘date’ with Chris, and you didn’t want to mess it up. You knew that so many would  _kill_  for this opportunity, and you didn’t have alcohol running through your veins to help guide you. You were so lost in your thoughts that you didn’t realize that time was passing by. Your heart jumped when you heard a knock at your door.

Taking a deep breath, you got up from the chair and walked to the door. Your hand shakily opened the door to see Chris on the other side. “And here I thought I would be greeted by your agents,” you stated cheekily.

Chris scoffed at your greeting, giving you time to give him a once over. He was wearing the same kind of outfit he wore last night, but this time, he had his classic baseball hat and shades. “Nope,” Chris informed. “I’m out without any babysitters for once, trying to blend in with the crowd.”

“And so you thought a cheesy undercover look would work,” you pointed out, crossing your arms in front of you.

Chris furrowed his brows in confusion, but realization drew on his face as you gestured to his hat and sunglasses. “I’d rather not be swarmed with fangirls today.”

“Well,” you suggested, walking out of your door and closing it behind you. “We just have to go to unpopular areas.”

“I thought you wanted a tour of the city,” he questioned, as you two walked down the hall to the elevator.

“Kinda,” you stated, smiling as he pressed the button for the elevator. “I’m not a sightseeing kind-of-person. I’d rather just relax at a hotel than travel to crowded places. Plus, I can take a tour of New York City the next time I come to visit, but a day with Chris Evans is a once in a lifetime opportunity that I so happened to get twice.”

Chris chuckled while shaking his head. “So you don’t like active vacations?” he asked, changing the subject.

“Nope,” you answered. Your eyes widened with glee as the elevator arrived. “Unless it’s Disneyland.”

“I meant to ask you that last night,” Chris said, following you into the closed in space. He pressed the button to go to the lobby. You were hoping that the lift wouldn’t stop on any other floors due to the fact you were on the elevator with a celebrity. “Do you go often, you being a Disney fan?” Chris wondered aloud.

“Hell yeah,” you responded proudly. “I used to go 3 times a year when I was younger, but now, I go twice a year.”

“Disneyland or Disney World?” Chris asked, watching the numbers decrease as the elevator descended.

“Disneyland,” you stated bluntly. “Disney World sucks.”

Chris looked at you with an appalled expression as if you just told him that Santa doesn’t exist.

“What?” you asked defensively.

“How can you not like Disney World?” Chris asked.

“I didn’t say I didn’t like it,” you corrected. “I just said that it sucked.”

Chris rolled his eyes. “And why does it suck?”

“Because, Florida weather sucks. It’s too big to my liking. AND Disneyland is the original,” you answered simply.

“Okay,” Chris said. “I’ll give you that.” The elevator doors arrived at the lobby and you two walked out. “So where do you want to go? You don’t want to see  _any_  of New York’s must-see attractions?”

You hummed in concentration. This was your first time in New York, and it wouldn’t hurt going to one tourist site. “Don’t judge, but I’ve always wanted to go to Times Square.”

“Why would I judge?” Chris asked, his eyes looking down at the ground to avoid the crowd.

“I don’t know,” you said. “It just seems a little basic compared to the museums and art that the city holds, you know?”

Chris and you walked through the lobby to the doors. The city life of New York met your ears as cars honked and people talked. Chris hailed a cab and opened the door to let you in. You scooted over in the yellow taxi and told the taxi driver your destination. “Times Square, please.”

As the taxi drove out into the streets, you and Chris continued your conversation. “So you’ve been to Disneyland a lot then?” Chris asked.

“Yep. I know that layout of the resort like the back of my hand. I don’t go as often as I like now, but I’m committed to my job.”

“What do you do?”

“I’m a teacher. It’s not the most fabulous lifestyle, but I love it. I wanted to be a teacher since I was little.”

“I think being a teacher is really-”

“Gratifying?”

Chris chuckled. “Yeah. You took the words right out of my mouth.”

“It’s what everyone says, and don’t get me wrong. The statement is correct, but I feel like… I don’t know. The lifestyle is so comfy and small. I always wanted to be an actress.”

“Why didn’t you?”

You sighed. “The acting world is competitive. You would really have to want it in order to make it out there, and I was never that type of person. I settle a lot and let people walk over me for the sense that I care about what others think of me.”

“I agree. I really had to step out of my comfort zone in order to get where I am. But it was worth it.”

“Yeah, but you are a young, white male who has a body and face of a model. No offense.”

“No, you’re right. I totally agree. It’s harder for women to make it out there with not only a smaller wage but less opportunities as well.”

You scoffed at his response. “And here I thought you couldn’t get any more perfect.”

* * *

After a long conversation with Chris and lots of traffic, the cab dropped you two off at Times Square. Your mouth was left ajar as you saw the legendary Times Square. The square was full of life with people flooding in and out of the area and the bright screens surrounding them. But your gawking abruptly stopped when your eyes landed on the Disney store.

Without thinking, you grabbed Chris’s hand and pulled him towards the wide store. “We have to go in there!” you exclaimed excitedly, not seeing Chris’s smile and gaze on you. You walked over to the store, still pulling Chris, and walked through the doors. Your face was lit up like a child on Christmas Day as you looked at the store around you.

Your face heated up when you realized that Chris’s side was pressed up against yours and your hands were still intertwined. His hand encased yours, and he was absentmindedly rubbing his thumb across your hand. 

Trying to shake off your blush, your eyes looked around the store to see a Marvel area. You raised your hand to point out the stand. “Oh my god,” you stated. “Chris, look.”

Chris openly laughed at what you were so hung over at. “Nothing like seeing my face on every kind of merchandise that have.”

Not wanting to release his hand, you pulled him to look at the Marvel merchandise they had. Chris wasn’t kidding. His face was on kitchenware, clothing, bags, office supplies, etc. Your eyes moved over to the Tsum-Tsum stand that held a large Captain America plush. 

“Oh my god,” you said. “I want one!” You moved from Chris’s side to grab one and walked back over to him. “You are so adorable Chris. I can’t even.”

Chris rolled his eyes with a smirk. “Are you really going to get it?”

“Nah,” you stated. “Lugging a large Captain America Tsum-Tsum and an even larger Chris Evans around New York would attract too much attention.” You walked over to place it back. “I’m just going to buy it online.”

* * *

“When was the last time you have had fast food?” you asked curiously as you and Chris were walking around Times Square aimlessly. Fortunately, since it was Monday midday, it wasn’t overly crowded. We got stopped once in the Disney store as someone spotted Chris, but it wasn’t an annoying inconvenience.

“Let’s see,” Chris answered, his hand still holding yours. “What month is it?”

“No way!” you exclaimed. “That long?”

“Haven’t had the leniency to do so,” Chris responded.

“Well,” you stated. “That’s our next stop.”

“Really?” Chris asked. “You are in the City of the Big Apple and you want to go to McDonalds?”

“I already had the best pizza in New York last night, and you didn’t want to be overly recognized. Why not?”

“You are really something special.”

“Why, thank you,” you teased, running your fingers through your hair to push it out of your face. “So am I ever going to meet Sebastian or Anthony?”

Chris chuckled at your forwardness. “Maybe next time we hangout,” Chris answered, hailing another cab. Your heart fluttered at the idea of a ‘next time’. You were definitely going to hold this against him until it happened.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You finally get to meet the Mack Attack and Sexy Sea Bass. You try to hide your feelings about Chris as do he, but even they notice the tension between you two.

“And who is this lovely lady?” Anthony asked, gesturing to you at Chris’s side. **  
**

Chris introduced, “This is Y/N. She’s the one who won the contest.” He placed a hand on the small of your back, and you tried not to blush or shiver. You knew about Anthony and Sebastian’s playful nature; they would get a kick out of it.

Anthony asked playfully, “And what did you have to do to get Dorito over here on a second date?”

Chuckling, you responded, “We’re not actually dating. We’re just friends.”

Anthony ‘OhhhhH’ed in response but not-so-subtly wiggled his eyebrows at Chris. You didn’t see Chris narrow his eyes at them for he stood behind you.

“How much longer are you here?” Sebastian asked curiously. You had to raise your chin to talk to them as they towered you. Mackie was a little bit shorter than them, but he still had a few inches on you. It was sort of intimidating, because on screen, they don’t seem as tall as they are. But now that you are seeing them in person, you could tell you were far from right.

“This is my last day here,” you answered gloomily. But you faked a smile to hide your emotions, not wanting to ruin today. “I leave late tonight.”

Shoving his hands in his pockets, Sebastian asked, “If you don’t mind me asking, where do you live?”

“Atlanta, Georgia,” you answered simply, gripping onto your purse straps out of nerves. Your composure was a front. Inside, you were a wreck. Here you were on set of ‘Captain America: Civil War’ with Anthony Mackie, Sebastian Stan, and Chris Evans. Never in a million years did you think this would happen. Your heart was pounding so loud that you were almost sure that Chris could hear it. 

“No way!” Anthony exclaimed with a bright smile. You couldn’t help but mirror his look. “We are filming there in two weeks!” It was like you were living in a fanfic on Tumblr. These things never just happened. This wasn’t one of those fanfics that ended with happy endings with you marrying Chris Evans in the end. No, this was the cold, hard reality. 

Looking up at Chris, you cooly suggested, “Maybe we can get together, and I can show you guys around. That is if you have any time in your hectic schedule.” You were starting to ease into the conversation, feeling more confident in speaking. “You know, between filming and going to the gym. Because honestly, I feel like that’s all you guys do.”

The three of them chuckled at your statement. Your heart fluttered at the thought that their all-too-famous laugh was because of you. “We can find some time,” Chris responded, his eyes gleaming. But they focused as fast as they softened. “Wait, you live in Atlanta and you still go to Disneyland twice a year?”

“Well, yeah,” you answered back, placing a hand on your hip. “Totally worth it too.”

“Now that’s commitment,” Sebastian added with a smirk.

“Well,” you said, leaving Chris’s side. “I should leave you guys to work. If you need me, I’ll be trying to find Jeremy Renner.” You stood on your tiptoes and looked over their shoulders, emphasizing your actions for dramatics.

Your head snapped in the direction of Anthony when he laughed. “What?” he asked offendedly. “Is Jeremy more fun to hang out with than us?”

“I never said that,” you blabbed, not realizing what you were just saying. “You guys know that I would rather hangout with the Unholy Trinity, but I’ve been a fan of Renner’s since the beginning.”

“Unholy Trinity?” Sebastian repeated confusedly.

“It’s what I call you guys,” you stated self-consciously, not wanting to embarrass yourself by admitting you were a huge fangirl of theirs. “I think it works perfectly.”

The guys full-out laughed at your nickname, and you couldn’t help but feel a swell of pride in your chest. “You are too much Y/N,” Anthony said through his laughter.

You pretend curtsied for them. “Thank you,” you responded. “I’ll see you guys later.” With that, you left the three of them and went to look around the set, hoping to run into a few more celebrities. Not that you would actually have the guts to speak to them. But you can at least ogle on the sidelines.

When you were out of earshot, Anthony nudged Chris’s shoulder. “Why aren’t you two dating?”

“What?” Chris asked wide-eyed.

“Come on Chris,” Anthony coaxed, wearing a weary expression like he’s had this conversation many times before. “You’ve been single and ready to mingle for quite some time now. And here comes a girl that seems perfect for you, and you’re NOT going to ask her out?”

“I have to agree with Mackie,” Sebastian added, crossing his arms in front of his chest. “She’s a pretty cool person, and it’s hard to find someone like that with our line of work.”

Gesturing with his hands for emphasis, Anthony responded to Sebastian, “Thank you.” Anthony turned to Chris with a serious look on his face. “You better get to it pretty boy, before Sexy Sea Bass over here snatches her up. I mean, I know I would if I didn’t have a wife and kids already.”

Chris gave them an unamused look, but his face softened when he spotted you across the lot. You were talking to one of the techs with a smile on your lips, laughing at something he said. You were something special. Chris knew that when he first saw you, but something was holding him back.

“Well,” Sebastian stated comfortingly. “You have a couple of weeks to decide. Either way she is leaving tonight. It’s up to you how you want to continue the relationship.”

“At least get her number,” Anthony said exaggeratedly. Sebastian nodded in response.

Chris sighed, gazing at the floor and shaking his head. “Fine,” he finally responded.

* * *

When you and Chris exchanged numbers, you didn’t know what to expect from it. Everyday for a week, you expectantly checked your phone. A sinking feeling settled in your chest every time it came up blank. By the end of the week since you got back, you stopped expecting a text from Chris, knowing that there was a slim chance anything was going to happen anyways.

So you screamed in delight when Chris finally texted you, stating when and where he will be in Atlanta. Playing your ‘Jam Session’, you shamelessly danced around your apartment. You waited a proper amount of time to text back, not wanting to sound like you were waiting by your phone for the past two weeks. 

You two had planned when to get together. It would be sometime after he arrives, Chris wanting to get settled into the city first. You totally respected his wishes, just glad that it was happening. It was like a dream come true when he regularly came to your apartment. Fortunately, you didn’t have any shrines or posters of him up on your walls. You liked to keep your fangirling subtle.

Every now and then, Chris would come to your apartment and watch Disney movies and eat ice-cream *****  with you when he needed to de-stress. You were happy to oblige, because you would have been doing it anyways. Sometimes, Anthony and Sebastian came over too when life got to be too much. On those days, you were on Cloud 9, living a fangirl’s dream.

“‘Hunchback of Notre Dame’ is so underrated,” you stated, taking a sip from your beer bottle before placing it on the table next to the couch. The cool sensation relieved your body from the heat of your apartment. Drops of water were left on your hand from the condensation of the beer bottle. Wearing shorts, you rubbed your hands on Chris’s sleeve instead of on your bare thighs.

Chris swatted your hands with a chuckle. “Not as underrated as Treasure Planet,” Chris corrected, poking your side in response. You couldn’t help but love how carefree you can be around Chris and he was around you. There were no awkward lulls in conversations nor restrictions on how you two acted.

“I’ve never seen Treasure Planet,” you stated, looking up at the ceiling in thought. “Nor Atlantis: The Lost Empire.” You looked down at Chris to see he was appalled, looking at you with wide eyes, mouth ajar, and furrowed eyebrows.

“And you call yourself a Disney fan,” Chris teased, his eyes returning to the movie.

“Okay,” you said, raising your hands in surrender. “I admit it. I’m actually not a huge Disney fan. I don’t know release dates or voice actors. And I haven’t watched all the Disney animated movies. However, I am a huge Disneyland fan.”

“Then, I win!” Chris exclaimed with glee, fistbumping in the air.

“Yeah, yeah,” you murmured, shifting to poke his side with your foot. But Chris noticed and grabbed your foot instead. You squealed, trying to wiggle your foot out of his hold. “Chris, don’t. I’m ticklish.”

Chris looked at you with a excited expression, his eyebrows raised. “Oh really?” he said, his other hand slowly raising to your foot.

You screamed, kicking him, so he would release you. His finger brushed up upon your foot, and you couldn’t help but burst into laughter, yelling his name for him to stop. Chris laughed along with you before releasing your foot. His arms crossed in front of him when you sat up and started smacking him on the chest and arm.

He caught your wrists to get you to stop, but you persisted on and pulled away from his grip. Chris used this to his advantage and pushed you back with ease. You fell on your back with an  _oomph_. Chris was lying on top of you, both of you guys in controllable laughter. His grip remained on your wrists.

Your guys’ laughter died out, and you realized you were in a compromising position with him. Your cheeks drained from all color. Neither you nor Chris said anything, just staring at each other. You couldn’t help but glance at his beautiful, plump lips. You unconsciously licked your lips before pressing them together.

Your heart started pounding when Chris looked down at your lips. However, he wasn’t leaning any closer to your face, remaining still, and you didn’t want to lean forward. Well, you did, but you didn’t want to risk the friendship by misreading the situation. So you two stayed in that position for a while with ‘Hunchback of Notre Dame’ playing in the background.

You were about to say something, when your phone vibrated on the table. Chris sat up as did you, adjusting your clothes and hair. You looked at your phone to see a text from your cousin, making you sigh in frustration.

“Everything okay?” Chris asked, scratching his beard.

“Yeah,” you said, not looking up from your phone. You were still flustered from having Chris lay on top of you and the way Chris looked at your lips as did you. “I forgot to tell you. I have to go to my cousin’s wedding next weekend, so I’ll be out of town.”

“Oh,” Chris said, taking a sip from his beer. “Where will you be going?”

“Boston,” you answered simply, texting back your mother.

Chris jolted upright before jerking his head towards your direction. “Wait, really?”

“Yep,” you said, placing your phone back onto the table. You leaned back onto the couch and grabbed your beer, taking a sip to try and cool yourself down.

“My family lives in Boston, and I’ve been meaning to visit them for quite some time,” Chris stated, picking at the label on the beer bottle. “Maybe, I’ll join you. I’ll have to ask my manager if I can take some time off.”

“That would be awesome,” you responded with a large smile. “You coming with me would makes things ten times easier than it would be.”

“It’s the least I can do, seeing that you’ve been putting up with me for all this time.”

“I haven’t been ‘putting up with’ you. I like having you around. Who else am I going to watch Disney movies with?”

“Well, I will tell you that I have been watching Disney movies twice as much with you around.”

“You are welcome, my friend.” 

Chris chuckled before putting his beer back on the table. You smiled, glad that he was easing back into the conversation and going back to his usual self. You sighed, “Now if only I can only manage to find a date to come with me. My mom has been badgering me to find someone, but I haven’t really had the chance with everything that’s going on.” You looked at Chris, pouting your lip and batting your eyelashes.

“You owe me big time,” Chris sighed, shaking his head in defeat.

“Yay!” you shouted, wrapping your arms around Chris and placing a kiss on his cheek. “Thank you Chris.”

“But I still have to ask my manager if I can get some time off,” Chris reminded, a smile playing on his lips.

You hummed in agreement before relaxing back on the couch and continuing to watch ‘Hunchback to Notre Dame’. You tried to focus on the movie, but your mind was thinking at a thousands thoughts per second. You couldn’t believe that Chris Evans might be your date to your cousin’s wedding. This might be the best thing ever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Sorry I always add Disney movies and ice-cream. That just so happens to be my favorite pastime, and I can’t get over how it’s Chris’s as well.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You and Chris take a trip to Boston where you meet his mom and he accompanies you to your cousin’s wedding.

“I hate airports,” you muttered, tightening your grip onto your duffle. Chris and you were walking down the airport towards the rental cars. Not wanting to be stuck with your family during the entire trip, you decided to rent a car, instead of depending on others to get you around.

Chris murmured, “Yeah, I’m not a fan either. I’m just glad that my manager managed to keep this trip on the down low.”

“I can’t believe that that disguise actually works,” you said with a chuckle, gesturing to the baseball cap and sunglasses.

“Don’t question it,” Chris stated. “Just go with it.” He looked down at you and started to gaze. Chris loved hanging out with you, because you were easygoing. As cheesy as this sounds, you made his troubles and worries fade away. His heart leaped when you giggled. He loved making you laugh, seeing how your eyes crinkled and your smile widened.

“Thanks again for accompanying me,” you said sincerely. “I would be an absolute wreck right now if you weren’t here with me.” Well, you weren’t exactly lying. You were still a wreck with him around. Something about taking a trip with Chris made your stomach turn in nerves. It was as if he controlled your emotions. You were sad when you weren’t around him and happy when he was, and he kept your nerves down just by pulling you into a conversation.

Chris stated, “It’s no problem at all. Thanks for dropping me off at my parent’s place.” He adjusted his luggage to his other hand, making the distance between you two even closer. With your luggage pushing you off balance, you were bumping into Chris every once and awhile.

When your hand brushed against his, your breath caught in your throat and you gripped your duffle with both hands to keep them busy. You were already flushed from sitting next to Chris for 2 hours on airplane. Even though you and Chris have hung out for more than 2 hours before, an airplane ride just seemed more intimate, including since Chris insisted to fly coach with you. The seats were so close that the entire time Chris’s knee was pressed up against yours.

“It makes sense,” you said with a calm voice, even though you were everything but calm at the moment. “It’s on my way, and I was renting a car anyways.”

“And here I thought you just wanted to know where I live,” Chris teased, looking down at you.

You kept your eyes forward to watch people pass through the busy airport, not wanting Chris to see your cheeks redden. “Well,” you said, trying to sound like your usual self. “I would be lying if I said it wasn’t partially the reason I offered.”

Chris scoffed and shook his head, his long eyelashes lying upon his cheek as he looked at the ground. His beard covered his lips which curved into a smile. You could just gaze at him for hours. You shook your head to try and stop your running thoughts. 

_This was going to be a long trip._

* * *

“Chris!” Mrs. Evans shouted when you parked the car. “You’re finally here!” Chris got out of the car to greet his mom while you looked up at their house. It was a beautiful real estate with lots of outdoor space. The house held a green lawn with plants and flowers decorating the front. It was the epitome of a home.

Taking a deep breath, you opened the door and walked around to where Chris was with his mom. His mom was around your height, which was nice because you didn’t have to look up to talk to her. When she released Chris from a hug, she spotted you behind him. “Hi Mrs. Evans,” you said. “I’m Y/N.”

“This is Y/N?” Mrs. Evans asked Chris with wide-eyes. “She’s just as pretty as you told me, Chris.” You couldn’t help but laugh when Chris’s face reddened. It was nice to finally have him blushing instead of it always being you. “It’s nice to finally meet you, Y/N. And please, call me Lisa.”

You smiled and nodded in response before looking up at Chris who was beaming ear to ear. “Let’s get your stuff out of the car,” you stated, opening the trunk of the car. You moved your duffle away from his, so he had better access to grab it. His hand brushed against yours, sending chills up your spine. The clouds covering the sun and the cool breeze didn’t help.

“Thanks for driving Chris home,” Lisa said with a smile. “Traffic’s terrible at the airport.”

“It was no problem at all,” you responded, closing the trunk. “It’s the least I can do.” You turned around to see Lisa was already heading back up to the house, leaving you alone with Chris.

“I’ll text you later tonight,” Chris stated, adjusting his duffle on his shoulder. He pulled you into a hug, and you reveled in his touch.

“You better,” you said in a whisper. You pulled back from the hug but remained in his arms. “Someone has to save me from my family and take my mind off of the wedding drama.”

With a laugh, Chris stepped back from your hug and shifted weight on his feet. “Thank again for dropping me off.” He took off his baseball cap and put it on backwards. Chris was the only man who you thought made it work.

You shifted your hair over one shoulder. “My pleasure,” you said gently. “I’ll talk to you later.” With a wave of goodbye, you plopped back into your car and drove away from Chris’s house.

* * *

Walking into the room with Chris Evans by your side was everything and more. He was dressed up in trousers and a button up, while you were wearing a sundress. Fortunately, the sun set right after the wedding ceremony, and the reception was indoors. It was a beautiful ceremony, and you were so happy for your cousin. You hoped to find your special someone in the near future, because you were seriously doubting that it would be Chris.

“Did I tell you yet that you look smoking hot right now?” you teased, tightening your hold on Chris.

Chris looked down at you with a smile. “You did, and you look gorgeous right now as well.”

You melted under his gaze on you as your knees felt weak and your face flushed. You hoped that the reason why he was looking down at you like that wasn’t because you had smudged mascara or lipstick on your teeth.

“I’m going to get us some drinks,” Chris announced, placing a hand over yours.

You quirked an eyebrow at him. “Trying to get me drunk already?” you joked with a smirk.

“Come on,” Chris reminded. “You and I both know that you could hold your own when it comes to alcohol.” He pulled away from your touch and headed over to the bar. It is sad that you already missed him. He was just so warm and was so nice to be around. And he smelled so nice. During the wedding, Chris smelled like clean linen, which never smelled as good as it does on him.

You must have been obviously gawking at Chris, because your cousin seemed to notice you gazing at your date. “Oooo,” your cousin whispered in your ear. “You got it bad.”

Ignoring her observation, you pulled her into a hug and congratulated her on the wedding. “You look absolutely stunning right now. How are you?”

“I’m…” Your cousin looked over the crowd at her new-be-husband talking to his parents. She gave a sigh that made you envious to your soul. “I’m amazing, perfect even.”

“I’m so happy for you,” you breathed out, giving her hand a squeeze.

She shook her head to refocus on her conversation with you after gazing after the man she loved- an action you know all too well. “So how are you? Amazing, I bet with Chris Evans as your freaking date.” She playfully pushed your shoulder. “Way to steal my day.”

You chuckled, missing your usual conversations with your cousin. Ever since she got engaged, you two drifted with her being buried deep in wedding planning. “I didn’t mean it. I needed a date to get my mom off my back, and Chris happened to be nearby. I’m great, by the way. I’ve been mainly getting ready for school to start with summer coming into an end.”

“You were always amazing working with kids,” your cousin stated, twisting the wedding ring on her finger. Even though your cousin was two years older than you, you felt a sinking feeling in your chest. When she was your age, she already found the man of her dreams, and here you were, pining over someone you will probably never have. “Well, your date is coming this way. I’ll leave you two to it.”

She leaned forward and pecked a kiss on your cheek before leaving your side to greet more relatives. The sinking feeling remained in your chest and your eyes fell to the ground. Trying to shake the feeling off, you turned around to see Chris approaching you with two champagne glasses. You grabbed the glass out of his hands and gulped the whole thing down until there was only a glass in your hands.

Chris’s eyebrows rose up in a mixture of confusion and shock. “Everything alright?” he asked, taking a sip from his glass.

“Just peachy,” you murmured, eyes drifting over to the dance floor to see a bunch of couples.

Adjusting the lapels of his suit, Chris asked gently, “Do you want to talk about it?”

“No,” you said, placing your empty glass down on a nearby table. “But I do want to dance. Come join me?”

Chris didn’t need to respond, instead gulping down his drink and taking your hand. He dragged you to the dance floor with little resistance from you as you laughed behind him. Chris pulled you in, wrapping an arm around your waist and taking ahold of your hand. Your body was pressed against his as you two swayed to the music. Your hand rested onto his shoulder as the other was engulfed into his. Your thumb was absentmindedly rubbing the top of his hand.

You don’t know how long you two danced, but your head ended up resting against his chest, listening the the beat of his heart instead of the music that was filling the room. You tried to capture this moment in memory, knowing that it wasn’t going to last. That being with Chris wasn’t going to last.

You lifted your chin to look up at Chris to see him looking back at you. Chris had the same look he had when he trapped you on the couch. You noticed he had a bit champagne on his beard and lifted a hand to wipe it away. Keeping a hand on his cheek, he leaned into your touch. His beard tickled the palm of your hands, but you were too focused on the thought of your lips pressed against his that you didn’t withdraw your hand.

Even with heels on, you had to raise to your tiptoes as you slowly leaned in to kiss him. You gave him all the time to stop you, but he didn’t. Instead, he lowered his head to where his lips met yours. You didn’t deepen the kiss, scared he might run away. But he must of decided to take matters into his own hand for he cupped the back of your head and pulled you closer. Your shoulders grew stiff underneath his touch, but you slowly relaxed in his arms and enjoyed the kiss.

The kiss was like nothing you ever imagined as if it came right out of a novel. It made the world melt away and made you forget about everything and everyone except the person in front of you. The way he smelled. The feeling of his muscles and warm skin underneath his shirt. And his soft lips.

You pulled away from the kiss when air was absolutely needed in your lungs. Your forehead rested on his as you two caught your breath. You looked up at him with adoring eyes before blinking your eyes rapidly and sucking in a breath. “I’m sorry,” you said in a whisper.

Chris’s smile faded, making you snap back to reality. “Why are you apologizing?” he asked with furrowed brows in confusion.

“Things like this don’t happen to girls like me,” you explained, stepping away from Chris at arm’s length. “You deserve more than just plain old me. I’m a school teacher, not an actress.”

“Shouldn’t I be the one to decide what I want?” Chris questioned, his facial expression hardening.

The bridge of your nose began burning, and tears blurred your vision. You stated, “I just don’t want you to wake up one day and realize that I’m not enough for you.”

“Well,” Chris said, shoving his hair back away from his face. “when you realize that you are enough, call me.” With that, Chris left you alone at the dance floor and left the reception with a heavy heart. He had been harboring feelings for you for the past month or so and finally had the guts to express it, so he was hurt by your denial.

You sniffled and wiped the tears from your eyes while looking around the room to see if anyone witnessed what just happened. Raking your hand through your hair, you fled the room and bolted to the bathroom. Once you saw that you were alone, you broke down in tears.

It shouldn’t hurt as much as it did, you expecting this to happen a long time ago, but the pain in your chest was almost unbearable. You cried because of Chris. You cried because you were going to miss spending time with him. But mostly, you cried for yourself.

_Stupid me for thinking that this was going to end well_ , you thought.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When you finally get your head out of your ass with the help of Anthony Mackie's advice . . .

Trying to rid your mind of Chris, you were eating carrots and watching YouTube videos. You were about to watch Disney movies and eat ice-cream like you would after every breakup. But for one thing, that was what you and Chris used to do all the time. And the other, it wasn’t even really a breakup. There was no relationship to break.

Whenever your dark thoughts clouded your mind, you ate another carrot, the loud crunching distracting you from your running thoughts. Plus, it was healthy, and you were a very competitive person. So of course, you wanted to win the breakup- which was stupid because again, there was no relationship.

The first time you saw Chris after the wedding, he played it off like it never happened and treated you like his sister, which hurt a thousand times more than if he stopped talking to you. You played along and plastered a fake smile, not wanting to show how much it was affecting you. You and Chris were now back in Atlanta and haven’t seen each other since the plane ride back, which was a week ago. That doesn’t seem like a long time, but it felt like it considering that he usually came over to your apartment every other day.

Your phone binged in an incoming message, making your head pop up. Getting up from the couch to retrieve your phone, you saw a message from Anthony. Your heart sunk when it wasn’t Chris, but Anthony always knew what to do to raise your spirits when you were down.

> _Hey Y/N. Do you have time to talk?_

Your eyes narrowed in confusion. You rapidly replied back to him, not needing to be self-conscious of texting back too fast. He was an actor, so his free-time was limited.

> _Sure. When do you want to talk?_

Your phone buzzed almost immediately after you sent the text with Anthony’s face lighting up the screen. Your brows drew together as you picked up his incoming call.

“Hello?” you said into the phone, standing upright.

“Hey Y/N,” Anthony greeted. “It’s me Anthony.”

“Yeah, what’s up Anthony?” you responded as you started to pace in your living room.

“Don’t ‘What’s up?’ me Y/N,” Anthony reprimanded with a serious tone. “You know what’s up.”

“I’m sorry. I really don’t,” you said coyly, trying to convey innocence. Of course, you knew what he wanted to talk about. But why? You don’t know.

Anthony sighed into the phone, making you bit your lip in nerves. “Chris hasn’t been himself ever since you guys got back. Now, I don’t know what happened in Boston, and it’s really not my business. But Chris is my friend, and I care for him. So as his friend, I’m here to tell you that he was happier when he was with you.”

You explained, “I know, that’s where I screwed up. We were perfect as friends, and then I go and screw it all up by gaining feelings for him and kissing him.”

“But he likes you too.”

“But he deserves so much more than someone like me.”

Anthony scoffed. You can practically see him shaking his head in disapproval. “Y/N, you’re everything he’s been looking for. Do you really think he’s happy with other movie stars? No. With actresses, he’s anxious and nervous about everything he does or says, because within a second, the press can turn on him. Around you, he never has to worry about that. And that’s a good thing. A great thing actually. He’s more himself around you.”

You groaned into the phone and starting chewing on your fingernails. “I really screw up, didn’t I?”

“You both did,” he stated. “He’s an idiot for letting you go so easily.”

There was pause of silence, but it wasn’t an awkward one. It was for you to collect yourself and hopefully make the right decision. “I have to go,” you said into the phone. “Thanks Anthony.”

“Anytime sweet cheeks,” he responded.

With that, you hung up and shoved your phone into your back pocket before putting on some flip-flops, grabbing your purse, and running out the door. You needed to go talk to a certain somebody.

* * *

After running up the flight of stairs to Chris’s apartment, you knocked on the door loud and rapidly and waited for him to answer out-of-breath. When there was no answer, you berated yourself for running across the city without figuring out if he was actually home. For all you knew, he was on set doing his job. Why would he be home mid-day on a weekday? This wasn’t a romcom where your crush would be on the other side of the door and you two would make up and kiss.

Releasing a sigh of frustration, you turned around to head to the elevator. You only ran up the stairs due to the adrenaline. Now, you were just plain exhausted; stairs suck.

You jolted upright when you heard Chris’s door open. Turning around, you saw Chris standing at the doorway, looking at you with wide-eyes. He had shorter hair, and he no longer had his beard.

“Y/N,…,” Chris said, giving you the once over. “What are you doing here?”

“You shaved your beard,” you stated aloud, ignoring his question. He looked more like Steve Rogers with a clean shave. You didn’t know how, but Chris could rock a clean shave and a full-on beard. He could even work stubble. Damn him for being so perfect.

“Had to,” he explained, leaning on the doorway. “Filming started when we came back from… Boston.” You looked down at the ground with guilt. You two haven’t talked to each other since Boston. Chris continued, “Finally done learning the choreography to the fight scene, so the beard had to come off.”

“I miss it,” you joked, trying to lighten the mood. “You look really hot with the beard.”

“Are you saying I don’t without it?” Chris asked teasingly. 

You chuckled, loving how easy it was to talk to Chris. “I didn’t say that,” you stated, biting your lower lip in nerves.

“So you’re saying that I look hot no matter what?” Chris joked. 

You bursted into laughter, which made Chris’s heart skip a beat. “That’s exactly what I’m saying,” you said through your laughter. To be honest, Chris missed you and loved making you laugh. A deep ache settled into his chest.

Chris said breathlessly, “I miss you Y/N.”

“I miss you too, Chris,” you admitted with sad eyes. “It’s been hell these past few days without you.”

“Then why did you let me go?” Chris asked sullenly, making your guilt deepen.

You looked down at your sleeve and picked a piece of lint off, looking anywhere but at him. “Why did you?” you asked in a hushed tone.

When you were met with silence, you looked up to see Chris with   his brows knitted in confusion. You explained, “After the… wedding, I wanted to talk to you, about us, about my feelings towards you, about my feelings about myself. But you acted like nothing happened and treated me like I was your sister-.”

“Of course I did that,” Chris rambled. “I didn’t need you to reject me again. I didn’t need to hurt all over again. I really like you Y/N, and I thought you liked me too.”

“I do Chris,” you stated, tears forming in your eyes. You refused to let them fall, so you closed your eyes and took a deep breath. “It’s just…"

“I know…,” Chris started, taking a deep breath. “I know I shouldn’t have left you at the wedding. I was just upset, and I had to get out of there. It’s just what I do when things go wrong, and I know I shouldn’t. But at the time, it seemed right. That wasn’t me letting you go.”

“I know,” you said, playing with the hem of your shirt. “I would have done the same.” You chuckled sadly. “This is just all screwed up, you know? I… You’ve-“ You groaned in frustration, running your hands through your hair. “Why is it so hard for me talk right now?”

Chris scoffed with a lazy smile, crossing his arms in front of him.

“You’re the best thing that’s happen to me,” you admitted sincerely. “The thought of losing you scared me. I didn’t want to risk our friendship. What we have right now is good. It’s safe, comfortable even.”

“What’s life without a little bit of risk?” Chris asked. His eyes were set on yours, and you couldn’t find it any yourself to look away. The way he was looking at you, like you were his world, his everything. It brought hope to your heart, but your whole life, you played things safe, afraid of getting hurt. But maybe Chris was worth it. Maybe you’ll finally let your guards down and let your heart love this man with your entire being.

“I’m sorry,” you apologized and slowly leaned into his touch, having missed his presence and his touch.

“I’m sorry too,” Chris stated, tucking your hair behind your ear. A simple gesture, really. But it meant everything in the world to you right now.

Your heart was pounding what felt like a million trillion beats a minute as you glanced at his lips and slowly rose to your tiptoes. You jolted upright in surprise when he leaned down and pressed his lips against yours.

At first, you’re nervous, but then Chris cupped the back of your head and began stroking your hair in a reassuring way, and you’re not so nervous anymore. You start to ease into the kiss, wrapping your arms around his neck and successfully deepening the kiss.

Chris let out a soft sigh, and the tip of his tongue touched yours. You tilted your head and opened your mouth a bit, turning the kiss into a full-blown makeup session. His arms slowly dropped down to your hips to press you against his body, lifting you up. You no longer felt the ground beneath you as you legs felt like jelly.

“Wait,” you panted as you were out of breath. “I’d rather not continue you this in your hallway.” You looked up at him with hooded eyes and hoped he realized what you were inferring.

A smirk grew on his lips as he pulled you into his apartment and kicked the door shut with his foot. As soon as you guys were in the confinement of his own apartment, his mouth was on yours again.

You shifted on your feet and kicked your flip-flops off near the door before jumping up and wrapping your legs around his slim waist- all while keeping your lips on his. His hands rested on your lower back, holding you upright before feeling up and down your sides. Goosebumps appeared down your arms, and your breath caught in your throat. Out of breath, you lifted your head from the kiss, needing air.

Chris took the opportunity to latch his mouth on the side of your neck. A faint whimper left your lips, and you could feel Chris smile against your neck.

Chris began walking over to the living room and carefully sat on the couch with you straddling his waist. Your hands traveled up and down his chiseled chest, feeling his muscles under his thin shirt. You lifted his chin to have your lips meet his in a slow, passionate kiss.

Testing the waters, you slowly rolled your hips against his, gasping at the feeling of his jeans against your clothed member. The fabric of your leggings allowed you to feel everything. Chris’s hands slowly traveled down your back to your hips, moving you to where your clit was aligned with his hardening cock. His hands moved to your ass, guiding you as you continued to grind your hips into his.

Chris pulled away form the kiss and looked at your with heavy eyes. “Wait,” he said breathlessly. “I don’t want to go any further with you unless if you want to.”

You gave him a lopsided grin and leaned down to where your lips were almost touching his. “I want to,” you said in a whisper. You pressed your lips against his and played with the hair on the nape of his neck, trying to encourage him to continue on.

Chills ran up your spine as his hands traveled up your shirt, exploring the skin of your lower back. With one hand, you lifted Chris’s shirt from behind. He seemed to have gotten the signal as he pulled back and threw off his shirt. You followed in suit, showcasing your black bra.

Chris groaned at the sight, his hands resting on your hips. Feeling self-conscious of your body, you began kissing his neck and pressed your upper body against him. A groan erupted form the back of his throat when you kissed just right below his Adam’s apple. You removed your hands but not your lips from his body, hesitantly unhooking your bra.

The straps fell from your shoulders as you meticulously removed you bra without removing your lips or exposing yourself. You carelessly threw your bra across the room and threw your arms around his neck, pressing your body against his. His cool skin against your hot skin sent shivers up your spine.

Chris moaned when you found his sweet spot, which was below his neck, right before his shoulder. You were silently grateful that he shaved, because it would have been a lot harder with a beard in your way. You nibbled and sucked onto the skin as Chris began rolling his hips into your again.

The movement made your breasts caress against his pecs, which wouldn’t have been such a turn-on if his body wasn’t as chiseled as it was. Your nipples began to harden, making you whimper from over-stimulation with your core and your nipples being teased.

Chris stood up from the couch with ease and began walking towards his bedroom, making you smile against his neck. He carefully laid you down on the bed, your head plopping onto one of his pillows.

Chris kissed your neck down to your upper body, making you squirm on the mattress. You wanted to cover your exposed breasts, but he stopped you by grasping onto your wrists. “Don’t,” he said between kisses. “You look beautiful.”

“You’re just saying that,” you said breathlessly, throwing your head back further into the pillow as he continued to kiss down your body.

“No, I’m not,” Chris stated, placing a kiss below your navel. He played with the waistband of your leggings. “Let me show you how beautiful you are.” Chris slowly removed your leggings, pulling your underwear as well, leaving you exposed in front of him.  “Jesus, you’re already soaking.“

His eyes traveled up and down your body. Your cheeks reddened under his gaze and your legs involuntarily began to cross. “I’m feeling really naked right now, with you still in jeans right now.”

Chris smirked at your statement and pulled back from the bed to stand up. He pushed his jeans down to his ankles, leaving him in boxer briefs. You could see the outline of his cock through the tight fabric and unconsciously licked your lower lip and pressed your lips together.

He kicked off his jeans and socks before pulling his boxers off, his cock springing out and resting on his thigh. He slowly crawled up your body, his body flush against yours. “You sure about this?” he asked with round eyes.

You couldn’t help but laugh. “Yeah, I’m pretty sure,” you stated, wrapping a leg around his. “But, uh-“  You flipped him over so that you were straddling him. “I want to be on top.”

You kissed the stunned expression off his face before grinding your folds against his cock. You released a shaky breath before encasing his cock with your hand and giving it a few pumps.

Chris hissed at the pleasure, a bit of pre-cum leaking from his tip. You teased your folds with his tip before lowering yourself on to his cock with ease. You rested your head on his shoulder as you took him balls deep.

“Shit,” Chris uttered breathlessly, his head falling back onto the pillow. Once you were filled to the hilt, you both released a sigh of pleasure. You rolled your hips to adjust to his length, his hands immediately resting on your hips. You released a shaky exhale before riding his cock.

Your orgasm began to build in the pit of your lower stomach, but you knew you couldn’t get off with penetration alone. You planted your hands on both sides of his head and shifted up a bit so that your clit was rubbing against his pelvis.

Your bounces began to falter as your climax was drawing closer, so Chris gripped your hips and began thrusting upwards into you.

“Fuck,” he hissed, his grip on your hips tightening. You knew that you might find bruises later in the morning, but you were too consumed into pleasure to focus on that.

You became a moaning mess, unable to control the pornographic noises that was coming outside your mouth. Your arms began to feel like jelly as your head rested beside his. He ducked his head towards your breasts and licked a nipple, pushing you into your orgasm.

“Fucking shit,” you cursed. Your toes curled and your fists grabbed handfuls of sheets as ecstasy overtook your body.

Chris wasn’t far behind as he reached his peak soon after. You two laid like that until both of you guys’ breathing normalized.

You carefully withdrew from his cock and stood up, walking to the bathroom to clean up. You came back to see Chris still lying on the bed with his eyes closed and a goofy smile on his lips.

You couldn’t help but mirror his expression as you laid back down next to him.

“I can’t believe you’re mine,” Chris stated in a whisper. You looked up at him to see he was looking down at you with those adoring eyes again.

“I can’t believe  _you’re_  mine,” you repeated, pressing a kiss on his jawline. “I’m never going to get enough of this.” You rested your head on his chest, listening to his heartbeat.

“Me neither,” Chris admitted, placing a kiss on the crown of your head. “Luckily, I don’t have plans for the rest of the day.”

“Good,” you said, wrapping your arms around his waist. “Because neither do I.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, this was a pile of shit. Sorry if it seems rushed and choppy. I tried. A for effort.


End file.
